


Chalks and powders

by TinyThoughts



Category: Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb
Genre: A little pining, Canon-Typical Violence, Fitz got feelings, Fluff, Fools many identities, Genderfluid Fool, Getting Together, Hurt Fool, I love him, M/M, Makeup, and Beloved is my favorite word, lets say Hi to Amber, post Fool's fate, some spoilers if you have not read Fools fate, very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: Fitz and Fool is recovering after all the big happenings under the ice. Fitz realize he have not yet seen all of his friend, and just a little fluff ensues.
Relationships: FitzChivalry Farseer/The Fool
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Chalks and powders

**Author's Note:**

> This might actually be one of the first fanfics I have ever written! It comes from a dream I had (and I still remember it so clearly!) back in 2018 when I just finished Fool's fate. And yay me, I wrote it down!  
> Not sure how alive this fandom is anymore but I thought I might share it, and I always wish Fitz and the Fool the very best ❤❤ T^T   
> If anything, a way for me to save it for myself, and be glad when I go back and find it! And please forgive my grammar and spelling on this, it was written without a spelling program hehe. I need to read these books again, it's been so long!
> 
> So this is to you, whoever you might be, in need of some sweet Fitz/Fool, like I am right now. I have all the feels.

Fitz lay on the soft grass gazing up at the blue sky.

His eyes studied the clouds far up above him, not a glimpse of the two dragons since he awoke them. It felt like it was ages ago, when in fact it was mere days.

He could hear the fool rummaging around in the tent somewhere to his right, it put a smile on his face. If he was healthy enough to rummage around, they might be able to go home soon.

The smile stiffened on his face.

He wasn’t sure where home was anymore.

It was not a thought he wish to nourish when he was surrounded by summer, sunshine and Beloved.   
Live the now.

”I just came to think of something.” Fitz said. 

The fool kept rummaging, grunting as a reply. 

”I grew up with the fool and served lord Golden. I have yet to meet Amber.” 

The rummaging stopped.   
This was a sensitive topic, the memories of the harsh quarrel they had when Fitz first came to know of Amber was something they rarely brought up. 

It hurt too much. 

So why did he now?   
Fitz propped himself up on the elbows, needing to see Fools reaction. Fool was sitting in the opening of the tent, his back to Fitz. 

”In a sense you already have, you know. She is me.” Fool didn’t turn around. 

S omething squeezed inside Fitz's ribcage.   
Squeezed and fluttered.   
He had missed him so, and when he almost lost him for good, it changed something. 

”Yes, but I never saw her face, her expressions. I know nothing but her name.” Fitz looked thoughtful for a second. ”I did hear her voice tho.” 

Fool glanced over his shoulder. Then folded his hands in his lap. 

He was wearing one of Fitz tunics, his own was bloodied and full of bad memories. It was slightly too big, allowing his back some space between his new still very raw skin and the fabric. It wasn’t cut low per design, but on his body it showed much of his neck. His golden hair was slung over one shoulder, a few strands escaping into his face. 

Their eyes met for a long moment, neither of them spoke. There had been no question or request said out loud, so what was there to say?   
Then Fool disappeared into the tent and came out with his little wooden box of powders. He settled himself on the grass and opened it.   
Out came the looking glass and small brushes. Many of the powders were out of their boxes, and Fool frowned down at them. 

”What are the powders for?” Fitz asked.   
Fool did not even spare him a glance and picked up the looking glass.   
”You wanted to meet Amber.” He picked up one of the brushes and dipped it into a pale blue powder.   
”Is that the only way to meet her?”   
”No but it helps”   
”Can’t you just show me one of her expressions?” At that the fool looked up, an eyebrow arched.   
Then he continued his art with the brushes.   
It was a slow process Fitz knew, so he lay back down on his back and stared at the clouds.

After a while he heard the powderbox being shut.   
He did not turn his head, for some reason his heart was pounding. 

A short silence, then the rustling of grass when Fool stood up. Fitz turned his head and gasped. 

The transformation was complete.   
Before him stood a slender woman, golden hair and pale blue eyes, enhanced by the pale blue powders that were applied.   
They just stared at each other for a time.   
Then she smiled. She? Amber? 

”Close your mouth Fitz.” 

He did. He hadn’t realized he was gaping.   
It was Fool’s voice through those lips. He said nothing, just stared. 

Amber, or the Fool sighed and looked away.   
”I can’t be Amber around you, that's not who I am here.” 

Fitz still said nothing.   
Amber looked slightly sad and turned away. 

”I’ll go clean this off.” Fitz dared say nothing and watched the Fool walk away towards the creek in the forest.   
The fool had always had really clean features, that pale eyes and hair of his a rarity among them.   
With the powders he was simply a stunning woman, a woman which Fitz knew nothing about. 

What was this aching feeling of loneliness?   
Why did he want to know everything about Fool, each face he wore, each trait he hid? 

Fitz closed his eyes and the sun danced on his face. A soft breeze filled his nostrils with the smells of the clearing.   
He heard Fool come back. 

”And that was Amber.” Fool said. 

”Not entirely.” Fitz said. The instance he said it, he knew it was right. That had not been Amber, there were pieces missing. It was the face of her but he knew nothing of her life. 

Something squeezed again.   
He must have looked troubled because the fool sat down next to him. 

”No” he sighed, ”Not entirely. But parts of her is always present, she is a part of me after all.”   
Fitz opened his eyes and looked at him then.   
”I like you better without your powders” He said at last. ”That's when all your selves shine through.” 

A feeling went over Fools face and disappeared as he looked away. Fitz wanted to see that feeling again. An idea struck him.

Fitz murmured something under his breath.   
Fool looked back down at him.   
”What?”   
Fitz smiled and whispered this time, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Fool leaned over him to hear better, and when he did Fitz threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him downwards. 

This time he whispered directly into his ear. 

”Beloved.” 

A shudder went through Fool, and Fitz drew his lips down his neck. 

”Beloved” He said again, kissing the soft golden skin there. 

”Fitz..” Fool tried halfheartedly to get loose, but Fits pulled him down against his chest.   
”You said you didn’t want this.” Fool said softly. Fool is stronger than he seems, and if he did not want to stay there it would be easy for him to push away, Fitz knew. He felt water drops from the creek against his cheek, Fools soft cold skin against his body.   
He angled his face up, kissed him behind the ear, feeling the other man gasp as a reward. 

Their faces inches apart, eyes locked on each other. 

Fitz stole a quick kiss, and Fools eyes widened.  
An old expression of longing and dread and love all over. 

Eyes traveling over Fitz face. He loved this. Basked in the golden attention.

At last Fool bent down and placed his lips on his. Slowly. Uncertain. A careful move that soon got hungry.   
Fitz tongue begged entrance and was soon granted.   
The kiss deepened. 

When they parted out of breath, Fool lay his head on his shoulder.

”You have been my beloved for a very long time, Fool.”

**Author's Note:**

> This bookseries is still to this day one of the best I have ever read and if anybody wants to talk about it Im at tumblr Dapandapod!   
> Come say hi! ❤


End file.
